Róże o zapachu śmierci
by Shillo
Summary: Tłumaczenie. 'Tatusiu, jakie są róże takie jak ty i ja' Zapytał mały chłopiec. Daddy!Tom Reincarnation!Harry Regretful!Tom
_Witam~!_

 _Prezentuję Wam pierwsze udostępnione tłumaczenie mojego autorstwa._

 _W kilku miejscach miałam problem z sensownym przełożeniem tekstu, ale mam nadzieję, że jakoś wybrnęłam z sytuacji._

 _Miłego czytania c:_

 **Autor:** FallenRozen

 **Tytuł:** Roses with a Scent of Death

 **Zgoda:** otrzymana

 **Tłumacz:** Shillo

 **Link do oryginału:** s/11698467/1/Roses-with-a-Scent-of-Death

 _ **Róże o zapachu śmierci**_

-Tatusiu, jakie są róże takie jak ty i ja?-zapytał mały, trzyletni chłopczyk, a jego duże, zielone oczy były szeroko otwarte z ciekawości i zdumienia.

Tom uśmiechnął się.

-Są piękne i drobne, ale można je bardzo łatwo uszkodzić, Hadrianie.- Tom chwycił różę, którą chłopiec trzymał w ręku i umieścił ją w długich włosach Hadriana.

-Teraz pachniesz i wyglądasz jak prawdziwa róża.

Chłopiec roześmiał się i uśmiechnął.

-Kocham cię, tatusiu.

Tom objął chłopca.

-Ja też cię kocham.

 _Koszmary nawiedzały w nocy, zaś w dzień denerwowały go. Każdy widok, zapach, działanie przypomniały mu o grzechu, jaki popełnił._

Gdy pięcioletni Hadrian stanął przed obliczem ojca wyglądał na zasmuconego.

-Hadrian, co się dzieje?-zapytał zaniepokojony Tom.

-Czy nadal mnie kochasz, pomimo tego, że jestem charłakiem?

Tom milczał przez chwilę zanim chwycił dłoń Hadriana.

-Bez względu na to, co się dzieje, ja zawsze będę kochać moją małą różyczkę.

Hadrian uśmiechnął się.

 _Codziennie żałuje tego, co zrobił. Dlaczego po prostu nie usunął mu wspomnień lub nie umieścił go w sierocińcu? Mimo wszystko on już znał odpowiedź: nie chciał, by ktokolwiek miał dowód na to, że jest jak jego ojciec. Ten jednak był znacznie gorszy._

-Hadrian, chodź tutaj.

Mały siedmiolatek podbiegł do ojca, który był dziwnie zimny w stosunku do niego.

-Tak, ojcze.

-Chwyć za ten świstoklik- powiedział bez żadnego wyjaśnienia.

Hadrian i Tom chwycili go w tym samym czasie, a on pozwolił im przenieść się na łąkę.

-Hadrian, przepraszam cię za to.- Tom wyciągnął różdżkę i skierował ją na syna, jego jedynego spadkobiercę.

 _Codziennie pragnie drugiej szansy, dlaczego posłuchał kaprysów własnych Śmierciożerców? To on był ich panem, nie na odwrót!_

Hadrian nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego.

Nie próbował się bronić, uciekać, wiedział, że i tak skończyłoby się to przegraną.

-Ojcze, mam do ciebie ostatni pytanie.

Tom był zaskoczony, ale utrzymał swój neutralny wyraz twarzy.

-Mów.

-Czy ty nadal mnie kochasz?

Ze łzami spływającymi po twarzy Tom odpowiedział:

-Nigdy nie przestałem cię kochać, różyczko.

Hadrian uśmiechnął się.

-Ja też cię kocham, ojcze.

Tom odwrócił się od swojego syna i powiedział ostatnie słowa, jakie Hadrian mógł usłyszeć:

-Avada Kedrava.

Małe ciało opadło na ziemię, a zaklęcie obróciło je w pył.

Tom przeniósł się świstoklikiem z powrotem na dwór, gdzie aż do teraz nigdy wcześniej nie dało się odczuć woni płonących róż i śmierci.

 _A na dodatek zrobił to samo komuś innemu i sprawił, że przepowiednia się spełniła, a one_

 _spełniają się tylko wtedy, kiedy ludzie do tego dopuszczą._

Voldemort z wściekłością czytał gazetę. Na jej końcu była lista dzieci urodzonych w tym tygodniu. 31 lipca, tego samego dnia, kiedy to 17 lat temu zginął Hadrian w rodzinie Potterów narodził się syn-Hadrial Jameson Potter lub po prostu Harry James Potter.

Nazwa ta była zbyt podobna do Hadriana Jacksona Riddle.

-Severus.-wezwał sykiem.

Blady mężczyzna podszedł do niego.

-Tak, panie?

-Opowiedz mi wszystko, co wiesz o Potterach.

 _To było ironiczne. Czar, jakiego użył do zabicia swojego syna niemalże go zniszczył. Być może to był sposób losu na kopnięcie go w tyłek. Lub być może jabłko nie pada daleko od jabłoni._

Voldemort uśmiechnął się szyderczo do malucha, który wpatrywał się w niego jak na bliskiego przyjaciela, a nie mordercę jego rodziców.

Mimo to, pragnął nienawidzić dziecka, które ośmieliło się nosić takie imię, jak jego zmarły syn.

Jednak wiedział dobrze, że to nie była wina chłopca.

Przynajmniej jeśli to dziecko umrze, to nie przyczyni się do jego upadku. Nie był jeszcze gotowy na spotkanie z członkami rodziny, których zabił. Ojca, dziadków, byłą żonę, syna…

Voldemort uniósł różdżkę w kierunku chłopca, maluch podniósł twarz, a ten omal nie podskoczył.

Ta sama anielska twarz, gęste, kręcone, czarne włosy, blada skóra, oczy koloru śmiertelnego zaklęcia. Hadrian miał oczy podobne do szmaragdów, a tak bardzo podobne oczy Harry'ego nie dawały mu spokoju.

To było ironiczne, jak ten chłopiec miałby pokonać jego, posiadającego oblicze śmierci?

Najbardziej żałował jednak oczu koloru zabójczej klątwy.

Voldemort ponownie uniósł różdżkę, ignorując dźwięki jego serca, szkodzące śmiertelnemu obliczu.

-Avada Kedrava!

Czar obrócił się przeciwko niemu, przemieniając go w widmo.

Czuł jedynie parę oczu wpatrujących się w niego i ciężki zapach róż z nutą śmierci.


End file.
